


Фантастические твари и где они обитают

by reflexyz



Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Люцифер поутру обнаруживает на своём теле то, чего там быть не может.
Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962475
Kudos: 4





	Фантастические твари и где они обитают

**Author's Note:**

> То, что МОЖЕТ произойти после 5х8. А может и НЕ произойти :-)

Люцифер задумчиво смотрит в огромное зеркало в тяжёлой раме на своё обнажённое тело. Совершенное, как и полагается плоти сверхъестественного существа. С десятком несовершенств, как положено уязвимой человеческой плоти, большинство из которых появилось в последние годы. И с одним... несовершенством, приобретённым совсем недавно. Наконец его чёрные глаза встречаются с такими же непроницаемыми чёрными глазами напротив.

Как жаль, что собственный дар невозможно обернуть против себя же!.. Уж теперь-то он постарался бы вытянуть из тёмных глубин подсознания своих самых страшных монстров, чтобы рассмотреть их под ярким солнечным светом. Занятная получилась бы рыбалка!.. Линда была бы в восторге. Как жаль, что это невоз…

Это ложь, — жёстко прищурились глаза напротив. Теперь у тебя есть средство вытянуть ВСЕХ твоих монстров наружу. А вот желания такого нет, и даже более того — в тебе поселился _страх_ , что это может сделать ОНА. Как иронично, правда? — криво ухмыляется отражение. — Правда, — исподлобья смотрит он на своего близнеца в тёмном стекле. Она всего лишь человек, её жизнь слишком короткая и ценная, чтобы тратить её на разглядывание чужих внутренних монстров. Тем более — монстров самого Дьявола. — А разве жизнь Линды не так же коротка и ценна? Или ты считаешь, что она делает это за деньги?

Этот вопрос внезапно ставит его в тупик. А ведь и впрямь — Линда видит в его монстрах нечто совершенно иное порою, и дело не только в её профессионализме. Иногда её выводы чудовищно опаздывают, но обычно она оказывается права — эти полуразумные глухие и слепые чудовища ему отчасти подвластны… но только если он чётко осознаёт всю картину. А вот с этим-то у него как раз и проблемы.

И с каких это пор ты признал, что у Дьявола бывают проблемы, с которыми он не в силах совладать? Как же ты пал!.. — Пал я гораздо раньше, когда отказался признавать существование своих монстров. А теперь я всего лишь вписал их в новую карту своего мира. И кое-что стало… чуть яснее. — О, да! Особенно ясна причина этого нового засоса, правда?

Люцифер задумчиво потёр отметину на шее. Несколько недель (или тысяч лет?) тому назад он даже не мечтал бы о таком... украшении. Несколько дней назад гордо демонстрировал всем желающим парочку свежих отметин, в свою очередь наслаждаясь зрелищем жаркого румянца на щеках свое… Хлои. После выстрела Дэна не сразу понял, что теперь, заново обретя такую полезную ангельскую неуязвимость, он утратил смешную и милую способность хранить на своём теле доказательства её страсти. А самое главное — слишком легкомысленно отнёсся к тому, как это истолковала сама Хлоя. Привет от одного глубоководного монстра другому, усмехнулся он. — Будем пересвистываться…

И вот теперь — это… Люцифер снова погладил метку. Её не должно было быть — но она была. Сегодня утром он пошёл в душ, оставив Хлою досматривать какой-то приятный сон, и — увидел в зеркале ЭТО. Он специально пытался порезаться бритвой, проверяя, не вернулась ли его уязвимость, но у него ничего не получилось. Его совершенное тело в некотором смысле было действительно будто высечено из мрамора.

У Хлои это… вызовет вопросы. Можно, конечно, попытаться выдать засос за синяк после битвы, — но это всё равно что… припудрить язву, не поняв, откуда она взялась. А вдруг Хлоя решит, что теперь он манипулирует ею?! Как тогда, когда недоброй памяти отец Кинли сумел взрастить в её голове эту саморазрушительную мысль… Нет, конечно же нет, теперь это уже не пройдёт… А вдруг она подумает, что он изменял ей с… нечеловеком?! А вдруг… а если сама Хлоя уже перестала быть человеком?..

Кончай драматизировать, — насмешливо сверкнули глаза напротив. — Ты же знаешь, что всё это против правил Папочки. Это просто какой-то очередной не каталогизированный пока Линдой монстр, и вряд ли тебе удастся установить его родословную за то время, пока Хлоя плещется в душе. Так что быстренько одевайся, чтобы она ненароком не увидела то же, что и ты, и дуй к Линде. И не забудь вечером устроить в спальне… романтический мрак. И тогда ты выиграешь время на обдумывание этого нового своего… таланта.

…А вдруг всё до смешного просто?.. — внезапно приходит робкая мысль. — Ты был уязвим рядом с нею, потому что когда-то где-то в глубине души захотел, чтобы именно она никогда не увидела в тебе Дьявола. Потому что рядом с нею тебе было странно хорошо… Ты перестал быть уязвим рядом с нею, когда уже не боялся потерять её душу, но едва не погубил её тело собственной беспомощностью… — при воспоминании о том, как он бессильно смотрел на приближающегося к Хлое маньяка, глаза в зеркале полыхнули адским пламенем. — Раньше ты списывал всё происходящее на Отца, теперь на собственных… монстров. А ведь они теперь у вас с нею общие. В какой-то степени. А это значит… что они пересвистываются?

Хлоя вообразила, что он возвёл стены между ними. После того, как она перестала быть той единственной, кто не побывал в его постели... От этой мысли ему и сейчас захотелось расхохотаться, — настолько она была… нелепой. Для него — нелепой, но монстры Хлои, пусть и большей частью дрессированные, от этого не становились… иллюзорными. Люцифер почувствовал, что нащупал невидимую дверь... Ему хорошо рядом с Хлоей, но нет теперь ни нужды, ни желания скрывать свою истинную природу, — и есть огромное, такое же искреннее желание, чтобы она по-прежнему чувствовала себя _исключительной_. 

...Что должен чувствовать человек, перед которым выросла стена? 

...Быть может, что теперь он в безопасности. ВНУТРИ этих стен.

Пожалуй, сегодня он не будет одеваться. А Хлоя в очередной раз опоздает на работу.


End file.
